kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Reunion: Project Agito
is the twelfth episode of Kamen Rider Decade. It is the first part of the World of Agito arc. Synopsis to be added Plot Upon arriving in the World of Agito, Yusuke is shocked that there are Gurongi in the world which are being dealt with by Kamen Rider G3-X. He is further shocked when he sees an interview with Toko Yashiro, who is physically identical to the Ai Yashiro that died back in the World of Kuuga. Arriving at the police station, Yusuke offers to be the new user of the G3-X suit, but loses the position to Kaito. While this occurs, finding himself in a mailman outfit with a letter to Shouichi Ashikawa, Tsukasa and Natsumi find the man before they are attacked by what they think to be a Gurongi. But during the fight, Tsukasa realizes he is fighting an Unknown, an Ant Lord called Formica Pedes. After destroying the Ant Lord, Shouichi refuses the letter before he and Tsukasa dodge an attack meant for him by a mysterious Unknown. Later that night, as Tsukasa reads the letter's contents, Yusuke leaves the Hikari Studio to remain in the World of Agito with Toko. The next day, Kaito is deployed as G3-X to take out the Gurongi with Yusuke supporting him. During the fight, Kaito takes off the armor to finish the Gurongi off as Diend, revealing that he only became G3-X for his own agenda. Though he destroys Me-Ginoga-De, Zu-Mebio-Da attempts to run off only to destroyed by a couple of Formica Pedes. While this occurs, Tsukasa finds Shouichi and offers protection, only to see him transform into Exceed Gills. Tsukasa attempts to restrain him as Kiva in Garulu Form. Gills, in pain of sensing the Ant Lords' attack, runs off and destroys them both before Yusuke's eyes. When Diend targets Gills, Decade tries to protect him, only to have his belt stolen by Gills with no defense against Diend's summoned Delta's Lucifer's Hammer finisher. Rider Cards *'Card Used:' **Kamen Rider Decade: ***Kamen Ride: Decade, Kiva ***Attack Ride: ***Form Ride: Kiva Garulu ***Final Form Ride: ***Final Attack Ride: Decade **'Forms:' ***Decade, Decade Kiva Kiva Form, Decade Kiva Garulu Form **Kamen Rider Diend ***Kamen Ride: Diend, Drake, Delta ***Attack Ride: Cross Attack ***Final Form Ride: ***Final Attack Ride: DCD Kiva EP12.png|Decade Kamen Ride: Kiva DCD Kiva Garulu EP12.png|Decade Form Ride: Kiva Garulu 3 Gun Riders DCDEP12.png|Diend Kamen Ride: Drake & Delta Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest stars * : * : * : * Unnamed G3-X user: * Reporter: , * Guard: * Test Subject: , * News(Voice): * : * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Decade: * Kamen Rider Diend: * Kamen Rider Agito, Kamen Rider Execeed Gills, Kamen Rider G3: * Kamen Rider Drake: *Taurus Ballista: Notes *This episode and its second part contain many references to the original plan for Kamen Rider Agito's status as a direct sequel to Kamen Rider Kuuga, which was only used for the first few episodes of the former series until being dropped as the show's pretense. Such references include the Gurongi being present alongside the Lords and Yusuke Onodera donning the G3-X armor, which had been created based off data collected from "Unidentified Lifeform #4", which the Police used to refer to the original Kamen Rider Kuuga. *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Samurai Sentai Shinkenger episode 9, The Tiger's Rebellion. *'Viewership': 9.3% *This episode's title is a direct reference to Kamen Rider Agito: Project G4. *When Diend summons Drake and Delta to fight the Unknown for him, they share three similarities with him: **They have 5 letter names starting with the letter D. **They have long-range weaponry as their main weapon. **Their suits' color is mainly blue (with Delta having some blue accent on the suit). *Final appearance of Decade's Kiva Garulu Form. DVD releases Kamen Rider Decade Volume 3 features episodes 10-13: Faiz High School's Phantom Thief, 555 Faces, 1 Treasure, Reunion: Project Agito and Awakening: Tornado of Souls. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/decade.html Blu-ray Box comes with all 31 episodes. References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢再会　プロジェクト・アギト｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢再会　プロジェクト・アギト｣ Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers